Something worth protecting
by Hidden amongst shadows
Summary: He saved her and they grew closer but why dies she keep him at a distance? What is she trying to protect? Why won't She let him protect her? * I USUALLY DON'T SHIP THEM! And I suck at sums but please read! Even if you don't like the couple! Two shot. Maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**Like the sum says I don't usually ship these two it's just that... Well I was rewatching the Dartz saga again and when Duke kept protecting Rebecca( thats my middle name but mines spelled Rebekah) and I just Love Duke so... Eh... **

**€njoi~ **

The monster staggers toward her, the Orichalcos seal glowing brightly against its forhead. It was at least twelve feet tall with taunt leathery brown skin with shackles On its wrists and ankles. Its red eyes shone brightly, staining the white fangs a red colour, giving off the impression of blood. Rebecca took another shaky step back and stared frightningly up at the creature. What was happening to her? She was a world class duelist for Ra's sake! A genius! She had a God damn reputation! Yet here she was, pressed to a corner like a stray cat.

The thing, whatever it is, raises its claws and begins a pain stakingly,seemingly slow journey down and- "strike ninja! Attack!" the creature shattered into a million fragments, falling down like snow. In its place is an orange-red and black clad figure, behind was no other but Duke Devlin. He has silky black hair thats pushed back by a red and black headband. A dice hung from his ear and underneath his beautiful jade eyes was a khol marking going down to midcheek. His attire was a sleevless red waist coat over a black tank top and black jeans. On his arm is a gold band which is reflecting the lights around him and grayish manacles cover his wrists.

Rebecca sank to the ground, not caring if her blueskirt and pink button up shirt got torn. For once she did'nt care. Her long blonde hair covered her turquoise eyes behind her glasses. Duke immedietly removes Strike Ninja from the field and rushes to the fallen teen. " I... I chocked! I got scared and... And..." she gulps it was times like this she really needed her teddy bear. " I just couldn't DO ANYTHING!" her small dainty fist hits the concrete. She feels hesitant strong arms surround her. Thats all it took. Whatever was holding back the river of emotions broke.

She sobs into his chest, throwing her arms around his slender figure.

Duke, though surprised, strokes her hair and mumbles comforting words. After a few minutes Rebeccas sobs turn into loose hiccups. The Dice master scoops her up, carring her bridal style to his cherry red Ferrari and places the child prodigy in the front seat, fastening her seatbelt for her. "Rebecca... I need you to calm down,okay? Right now Yugi needs our help. Domino- no, the world needs our help! I know you are scared right now... But listen, the world needs tge tough as nails, sassy Rebecca back! I... I need the old you back. Becky I can't do this alone."

The words seem to bring Rebecca back to life and she sits up smoothing her hair. " who said you were going in alone?" she says, a smug on her face. Duke smiles and steps on thr gas, shooting the car forward.

~£ater~

"YUGI!" two voices say in unison. One deep the other high-pitched. Said teen looked up and nearly fell to the ground when an all familiar person crashes into him. Of course its Rebecca who releases him (surprisingly) and looks over to Duke. " so Dartz is gone? And so is the Laviathin? That must mean that everybody has their soul back. I think, based on my calculations, that 1147 souls were taken this year. So if i multiply that by 10,000 and then sivide by the quantity of.. Rebecca says,the whole time Yugi just nodded his tri-coloured head and rolled his amythest eyes discretly. She is interupted by deep laughter. The whole gang turns to see Duke leaning against a tree, head tipped back and eyes closed.

" God, Bec! They don't call ya kid genius for nothing!" he says wiping tears from his eyes.

"uh hold up... I AM NOT A KID!" Rebecca yelled glaring at the Dice master. The others stare back at the two in shock. Especially a brunete with a fo-hawk and chocolate eyes and a fluffy haired blonde with sugar brown eyes.

" uh-huh... You sure cry like one Becky!" Duke chuckles. At this poit Tèa, a short haired brunette with blue eyes,and Mai, a long haired blonde with purple eyes, who had been the least effected by the conversation, fell backwards in shOck. In fact, so did the rest. Rebecca allowed some to call her 'Bec' but not even Yugi was allowed to call her 'Becky', it just was forbidden. But she didn't even blink when her called her that.

"Sh-sh-shut up! Anyways that was my brains fault. You see, an overload of stress and new logic takes it toll on the-"

" hahahaha! Listen to that! Okay so you're not a kid. But you still are too smart for your age, 'Professer Hawkins'" he teases. Rebeccas face flushed.

" Thats my gramps... Not me. Anyways... I'm thirsty we should get soda!" she chirped, back in that old childish behavior again. Duke nods and catches the keyes flung at him by the blonde. The two walk to the car compltly forgeting about their friends in the park.

" woah when did she become so close with Dice boy?" Tristen asks dinally getting over the inicial shock.

" I suppose when we were fighting Dartz." Yugi mumbles, fidgiting with the puzzle.

" well, yeah, hun. It just seems so... Odd. Them together, I mean. Seriously. Its cute and all but as a couple..." Mai rambles, still wierded out by the fact her best friend was with someone. And not just anyone... The Duke Devlin!

Joey scratches his neck and looks at the setting sun. " nyeh well... I think it don't matter. Ya like who ya like. So what if everyone tries ta break ya 'part. I 'ate how people judge what they can't understand. They should just accept it, ya know?" everyone looks at the blonde. He was a known for being a moron but every now and then spluttering out something good. When he sees everyone looking at him he asks " 'ey whatcha lookin' at me for? Let's go eat somethin' I'm starving!" the Brooklyn gave a peace sign while patting his belly and sweat dropping.

Everyone face palms.

**End scene~ **

**Okay anyone catch the small little kuriboh joke thing? Second part should be up um by the latest next Friday. Possibly even tomarrow. Stay tuned for part two? Oh and in the actual show Duke does call her Becky and Bec. But no one else does so... :3 I just hate it when bad nick names are used, you know? Like 'yam-yam' for Yami? *shudders* R&R! **

**Wuv~**

**€mu**


	2. Chapter 2

"GET YOUR FEET OFF MY KNEES! THEY'RE COLD!" Rebecca shouts, poking at Dukes feet. They were lying on a small leather couch all pressed together. The teen sighs and shifts so that her head is resting against his chest and their legs in an impossible tangle. She thought nothing of it, they have done this before. "thank you."

Duke grind and then with confidence grabs her hand and squeezes it gently. He has fine this too, but only when she was scared. Rebecca blushes slightly, pleased her secret crush would take such an action. It has been a few months since that day when Duke had cone to her rescue. And in thise months they had spent a hell of a load of time together. Neither knew why. It probably was just that need to be together. Right? Rebecca turns back to the tv and squeezes back.

" Hey, Bec?"

"hmm?"

" ... Nothing. It's nothing. "

Rebeccas curiosity spiked. Duke Devlin is confident. A person who will usually speak their mind. So why is he acting up? " oh no, mister, you're gunna tell me." she huffed, twisting to look in his eyes.

" naw, just forget-" he is cut off bu the look in her eyes. He fully knew at this point she wouldn't let him go until he spoke his mind. Shit. " I... I wanted to say thank you." suddenly a devilish glint lit up his eyes.

Her mind reels, thinking if the possibilities of what he was thanking her for. " uh... For what?"

Duke looks the teen directlt in the eyes and with a grim face says "for kissing me."

"WHAT? I HAVEN'T KISSED YOU? "

" oh I'm sure you did. "

" uh-huh? Then when did I ever kiss you?" Rebecca splutters, face red. Suddenly he swoops down and claims her lips as his own. And oh, hus lips. So soft and warm, and gently pressing against hers. Bur then they were gone and all that was left was a blishing girl and a laughing Duke Devlin.

"just now." he laughs before leaning in again. This time however Rebbeca kisses back and with such fiercness to. Hus tongue strokes her bittom lip asking for entry and willingly, she complies. They battle fir diminance but if course he won and quickly flips them around so that he is stradling her on the couch, never breaking the kiss. "Rebecca..." he pants when they part. " Rebecca I think I might have fallen for you." Duke looks down into the smiling face of the girl.

" Ditto. Now, shut up, and kiss me!" she growls. The Dice king laughs and obeys, trailing fron her neck to her collar bone. He smiles. This is what he's wanted. If anyone asked him why he had saved her that day, he would reply ' because I loved her, even when she was in love with Yugi'. but his feelings went deeper than that. he had been afraid of losing her that day. He knew if her soul was taken, he would willingly sacrifice himself to Laviathan for the chance of seeing her again. she was someone who was important to him, something worth protecting.

**okay, it ended cheesily, yes, but I don't care! stupid hospitals and stupid writers block! bye-bye for freaking now! **

**wuv~ **

**EMU**


End file.
